Conquistada
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha tenía una cosa clara en la vida, no quería comprometerse. La soltería le gustaba demasiado, disfrutaba de su trabajo, de sus esporádicas compañeras de cama y estaba dispuesto a que siguiese siendo así. Pero entonces, la dulce y tímida Hinata se cruzó en su camino y, lo que prometía ser solo una conquista más, se convirtió en algo mucho más peligroso.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Kelly Dreams, Conquistada. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

**Sasuke Uchiha tenía una cosa clara en la vida, no quería comprometerse. La soltería le gustaba demasiado, disfrutaba de su trabajo, de sus esporádicas compañeras de cama y estaba dispuesto a que siguiese siendo así. Pero entonces, la dulce y tímida Hinata se cruzó en su camino y, lo que prometía ser solo una conquista más, se convirtió en algo mucho más peligroso.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Hinata Hyuga se mordió el labio inferior y respiró profundamente antes de colocarse bien el bolso. Se llevó la mano a la boca y rescató el chicle de menta que había perdido ya el sabor y lo envolvió en un trozo de papel y lo dejó caer en la papelera más cercana.

Era esta noche o nunca.

No podía seguir vacilando y, mucho menos, haciendo algo tan estúpido como escuchar conversaciones de su jefe con su hermano a hurtadillas; Obito Uchiha le pegaría una patada en el culo y la sacaría de la empresa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si lo supiese.

Resopló y reanudó sus idas y venidas sin moverse del trozo de suelo que llevaba más de quince minutos desgastando con sus tacones. Había perdido un tornillo y no había manera de encontrarle reemplazo.

—Esto es una auténtica locura —farfulló girando sobre los talones para volver a caminar—. Nadie en su sano juicio hace estas cosas. Una nueva vuelta y a caminar otra vez. —Sí, lo mejor será que me vaya a casa —decidió. Entonces sacudió la cabeza—. Pero si lo hago, ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Y con lo mucho que le había costado decidirse a presentarse allí, sabiendo que él estaría... —No. He llegado hasta aquí, solo necesito un poquito de valor.

Valor que le costaba encontrar debido a su timidez natural, que le había impedido decir lo que realmente quería cuando lo tenía delante, a él, Sasuke Uchiha, el inspector de incendios que la había rescatado un par de meses antes de terminar bajo el techo de su propia casa.

Su entonces novio —ahora no era más que un exnovio al que no quería volver a ver ni en pintura—, había cometido la enorme estupidez de hacer una barbacoa en el diminuto balcón de la cocina. Eso había terminado en un inesperado incendio que había consumido toda la habitación y dañado la estructura; algo que solo había notado cuando el techo empezó a descascarillarse sobre su cabeza.

Sasuke Uchiha había estado allí para inspeccionar el lugar como perito del seguro, al igual que todas las compañías, estas no iban a soltar un solo centavo a menos que no les quedase más remedio.

Se suponía que nadie podía entrar en la casa hasta que los técnicos diesen el visto bueno, pero tras enterarse de lo ocurrido —pues había estado de visita en casa de su hermana Hanabi cuando la llamaron—, no había existido fuerza humana que hubiese podido detenerla de entrar en su casa.

Él había terminado herido por culpa suya. En su afán por alejarla del peligro, un trozo del techo se había desprendido golpeándole en el hombro; una herida de la que todavía se estaba recuperando.

Suspiró, se detuvo una vez más y levantó la mirada hacia la entrada del club nocturno que presidía el bajo del edificio, el cual pertenecía a Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Esa misma mañana, su jefe, Obito, le había pedido que llamase a su salvador para recordarle que tenían una reunión en el local. «Dile que se lo espera a las nueve en el Triple Trouble. Y que más le vale no llegar tarde».

La voz directa y firme de su jefe contrastaba con la de su socio, Kakashi, un tándem que hacía de su empresa una de las mejores empresas de seguridad del país. La llamada despertó en ella toda una amalgama de emociones, escuchar su voz la dejaba caliente y temblorosa e incluso tuvo un momento en el que terminó balbuceando. Sacudió la cabeza y deslizó las manos sobre el ceñido vestido negro que se había puesto, una prenda que chocaba estrepitosamente con lo que solía vestir generalmente.

—Esto es una mala idea, una malísima idea —rumió, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a empezar a caminar de un lado a otro—. ¿Qué le voy a decir?

¿Cómo demonios se le pasó por la cabeza que podría venir hasta aquí y entrar como si nada? No estaba muy segura de qué clase de club era este pero, a juzgar por la gente que había traspasado las puertas del mismo en todo el rato que ella llevaba allí, algo le decía que no iban precisamente a tomarse unas copas.

Deslizó la mano a través de la espesa melena peliazul que se había dejado suelta sobre los hombros y liberó algunos mechones que habían quedado presos bajo el asa del bolso. Miró el reloj, pasaban un par de minutos de las nueve y media. Si se daba prisa podría coger el metro, volver a casa y olvidarse de la estúpida fantasía de volver a ver a un hombre cuyo único contacto se limitaba a breves saludos y comentarios educados cada vez que la venía a visitar a su jefe.

—Sí. Nada se te ha perdido aquí, Hinata, será mejor que vuelvas a casa antes de que hagas el ridículo.

Giró sobre los altos tacones, recolocó la tira del bolso y apenas había dado dos pasos cuando alguien chocó con ella, haciéndola trastabillar. Se giró volvió dispuesta a decir disculparse por el golpe, pero las palabras se esfumaron de su garganta en se encontró con esa mirada.

—Lo siento. Ha sido culpa mía. Llego tarde y...

No siguió escuchando, las mejillas empezaron a arderle con la misma celeridad que sus miradas se habían encontrado, no pudo hacer otra cosa que dar un paso atrás.

—¿Hinata? —pronunció su nombre con visible asombro—. Vaya, no te había... reconocido.

No era de extrañar, puesto que no llevaba sus gafas, ni el pelo recogido, ni los trajes de oficina tras los que siempre se escondía. Esta noche no era la seria y eficiente secretaria y, ahora, tampoco estaba segura de ser lo que pretendía ser. Una mujer independiente y atractiva dispuesta a seducir al hombre más sexy, atractivo y divertido que había conocido en mucho tiempo.

—Señor Uchiha...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Kelly Dreams, Conquistada. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Sasuke llegaba tarde, media hora tarde, a decir verdad. Sus hermanos no habían dudado en recordárselo a cada cinco minutos después de que diesen las nueve. Había salido tarde de la última sesión del fisioterapeuta, cogido el coche y conducido hasta el aparcamiento de atrás para casi arrollar a la dulce ratoncita que tenía ante sí.

Hinata Hyuga era, entre otras cosas, la secretaria de su hermano pequeño, Obito. La había visto alguna que otra vez tras el escritorio, pero no le había llamado la atención hasta la tarde en la que se vio obligado a sacarla de la casa que, según sabía, su novio había incendiado a causa de una estúpida barbacoa en el exiguo balcón de la cocina.

Él había estado haciendo su trabajo el día después del incendio, comprobando el lugar para presentar el informe al seguro, cuando una pequeña peliazul entró como una exhalación, tropezando y precipitándose a la zona más inestable de todas; la cocina.

Hoy más que nunca agradecía a todo su entrenamiento su rapidez de reflejos, ya que, en vez de saldarse con una herida en el hombro, posiblemente la tarde habría terminado con ella muerta debajo de los escombros del techo y él en peor estado.

La eficiente y seria secretaria no había existido esa tarde, incluso su aspecto había sido totalmente distinto, haciéndola más joven y atractiva que con todo ese encorsetado traje gris que solía llevar. Su preocupación por la casa había cambiado inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta de que él había resultado herido, prácticamente lo había arrastrado a fuera para meterlo en un coche tan pequeño que no entendía cómo demonios había cogido todo su metro ochenta y cinco sin romperse algo, y volar como un rayo al hospital más cercano.

Tenía que reconocer que su desesperación le había resultado divertida, aunque el dolor lo había convertido en un capullo gruñón.

La había insultado, la había llamado cabeza hueca solo para que ella le respondiese con el mismo tono. De aspecto frágil, delicado y una deliciosa timidez, aquel inesperado acceso de carácter lo sorprendió y lo dejó completamente embobado con ella.

Un ratón chillándole a un oso. La similitud había sido bastante divertida.

A partir de ese momento, cada vez que aparecía por la oficina de Obito le preguntaba por su salud. Él aprovechaba esos interludios para hacer lo que más le gustaba; coquetear. No era una mujer despampanante, de hecho, ni siquiera era su tipo, pero, al igual que ahora mismo, ese cambio de look era muy, pero que muy apetecible y el suave sonrojo que le cubría las mejillas la convertía en una cosita tierna y deliciosa.

La tela ceñida del vestido abrazaba sus pechos, que en aquel traje gris parecían casi inexistentes, pero ahora se asomaban con fragor. La suave piel de su cuello quedaba expuesta al haberse echado toda la melena sobre un hombro reclamando silenciosamente la promesa de besos y mordiscos que le encantaría prodigarle. Curvas definidas y llenas, caderas llenas y enclaustradas en la tela y unas piernas torneadas y largas, para una mujer tan pequeña, la convertían en una más que apetitosa posibilidad para esa noche.

Si había algo que no había cambiado era el gesto tímido que hacía que le fuese imposible sostenerle la mirada durante mucho tiempo. Incluso cuando bromeaba con ella en la oficina, notaba esa ternura subyacente y la timidez que la convertía en algo raro y único.

¿A quién quería engañar? Deseaba a esa mujer. Lisa y llanamente.

No era un hombre de compromisos, no le gustaban las ataduras y sí jugar. Disfrutar del sexo y de las veladas esporádicas, si había pucheros o reclamaciones, borrón y a por la siguiente. Ese era su mantra y, hasta ahora, había cumplido perfectamente con lo que deseaba para sí mismo.

Por ello, seguía sin explicarse el motivo de que hubiese hecho una costumbre el pasarse por la oficina de Obito al menos un par de veces por semana. Sabía que no era más que una excusa para verla y arrancarle esa perezosa sonrisa, notar sus mejillas sonrojadas y disfrutar de la compañía femenina de forma inocente. Su hermano se había dado cuenta de lo inusual de su comportamiento y había empezado a bromear con el hecho de hacerle un cuarto permanente en las oficinas.

—Creí que ya habíamos quedado en que nos tutearíamos, Hina—pronunció el diminutivo de su nombre, uno que muy de vez en cuando él solía utilizar—. Con Sasuke es más que suficiente.

Observó se ajustaba bien el bolso al hombro y echaba un fugaz vistazo a su espalda, como si estuviese buscando la excusa perfecta para dejarlo plantado.

—Yo... siento... la interrupción, ya... tengo... tengo que coger el metro y...

¿No era adorable? Solía tener problemas para hablar cuando se ponía nerviosa, cortando las palabras, mesándose el pelo justo como ahora y echándole fugaces vistazos.

—Por el contrario, he sido yo el que tropezó contigo —aseguró reteniéndola—, y te pido disculpas por ello. Temo que llego un poquito tarde...

Como si quisiera dar testimonio de sus palabras, su teléfono volvió a sonar.

—¿Qué te decía? Se supone que tenía que estar aquí a las nueve, pero se me complicó la tarde —aseguró, entonces le guiñó un ojo—. Aunque eso ya lo sabes.

Su sonrojo se intensifico.

—Yo... será mejor que no te retrase más.

—Oh, no lo harás —declaró al tiempo que se acercaba a ella, le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo y la arrastraba, literalmente, tras él—, de hecho, sé que serás la excusa perfecta.

—¿Qué? —parecía verdaderamente asombrada—. ¿Qué excusa?

La recorrió con la mirada y sonrió.

—Que me entretuve al encontrarme con una deliciosa y sexy muñequita.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Kelly Dreams, Conquistada. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Hinata se sintió como si la hubiese arrollado un tren de mercancías a toda velocidad y dicho tren tenía el nombre y el aspecto de Sasuke Uchiha. Ese hombre era puro pecado. De complexión amplia, hombros anchos y un rostro en el que se daban la mano la picardía y la sensualidad, era la fantasía húmeda de cualquier mujer que tuviese ojos en la cara. Y ella las tenía.

Si sus fantasías sexuales cobraran vida, lo harían con el rostro de ese pecado. Y sus ojos, ¿por qué demonios tenían que existir unos ojos tan enigmáticos? Ella los había visto una única vez lo suficientemente cerca como para saber que no eran marrones oscuros, su color rivalizaba con el de la madera de ébano, eran extremadamente negros.

Era incapaz de olvidar aquel momento, su cuerpo encima de él cubriéndola mientras caían sobre ambos partes del techo de su antigua cocina. Si no hubiese sido por sus rápidos reflejos, no estaba segura de sí habría salido de aquella entera.

Tragó, la sensación de sus manos sobre su cuerpo la excitaba tanto como la ponía nerviosa, más que un cosquilleo era como una descarga eléctrica que la dejaba temblorosa y tan húmeda que sentía la necesidad de apretar los muslos.

—No creo que esa excusa vaya a ser muy fiable...

Él enarcó una ceja, haciendo que su gesto resultase irresistible.

—¿Por qué no habría de serlo?

Se lamió los labios.

—Posiblemente porque tú serías el único en describirme de tal manera.

Parpadeó, un gesto un tanto extraño en él, quien siempre parecía seguro de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y que ahora, parecía sorprendido ante sus palabras. Se separó de ella para dedicarle una profunda y totalmente directa mirada de apreciación masculina.

—No sé, cariño. Si alguien no ve lo buena que estás, es que está tan ciego como un topo.

El calor que sentía ascendiendo por su cuello y se instaló en sus mejillas fue suficiente indicativo de que debía estar adquiriendo el color de una amapola.

—Yo... ah... gracias, creo.

Se rio. Un sonido ronco y masculino emergió de su garganta.

—No me las des, solo digo lo que pienso.

Dicho eso, volvió a atraerla hacia él, hacia la dureza de ese cuerpo masculino y al embriagante aroma de su colonia.

—Lo juro —declaró levantando una mano a modo de juramento—. Palabra de boyscout.

Ahora fue su turno de parpadear.

—No eres boyscout.

Su sonrisa se hizo más profunda.

—Oh, pero lo he sido —aseguró, inclinándose ahora sobre su oído—, pero guárdame el secreto, ¿vale?

No pudo evitar reír. Aquello era todo tan surrealista.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas tomarte una copa conmigo?

Una copa, dos, las que hiciesen falta. Todo el tiempo que él quisiera y más aún, pensó. Pero no estaba segura de que esa noche fuese la mejor para ello, especialmente dado el motivo por el que él había venido al club en primer lugar.

—Debería recordarte, por segunda vez el día de hoy, que tienes una cita —le informó con suavidad—. Y, cómo has apuntado, llegas tarde.

Su mirada se volvió más sagaz, se acercó de nuevo, haciéndola retroceder, solo para afianzar su agarre sobre ella.

—Solo una copa —insistió buscando su mirada—. Nada más, si eso es lo que deseas.

Oh, él no tenía la menor idea de lo que deseaba realmente y era una jodida suerte que fuese así.

—Además, ya estás vestida para el club.

El comentario la sacó de sus pensamientos. Esos ojos la miraban con inquisitiva fijeza, haciendo que se le acelerara el corazón. Diablos, si bien era tímida por naturaleza, no era cobarde, no se había acobardado ni se acobardaría jamás ante ningún hombre.

—No me vestí así para ir a un club —mintió descaradamente, obligándose a actuar con naturalidad, pero era tan difícil cuando estaba así de cerca. Su aroma a canela y menta le encantaba, lamería cada centímetro de su cuerpo solo para comprobar si también sabía de la misma manera.

Céntrate, Hinata, céntrate.

—No —respondió él sobresaltándola—, lo hiciste para encontrarte conmigo.

La astuta respuesta la dejó sin aire, más aún cuando él sonrió de esa manera que prometía toda clase de perversidades y juegos húmedos.

Diablos, estaba metida en un buen problema.

Esos ojos oscuros pasaron a recorrerla una vez más, sus labios se estiraron en una satisfecha sonrisa masculina que, en su opinión, lo hacía parecer inclusive más sexy. Un lento e inocente gesto, la punta de la lengua acariciando el labio inferior dejando una huella húmeda y brillante de la parecía ser incapaz de apartar la mirada.

—Así que, saquémosle partido.

Obligándose a arrancar la mirada de la boca masculina alzó los ojos hasta encontrarse con sus ojos, inteligentes y cálidos y completamente honestos.

—¿Por qué?

La expresión de sorpresa en su rostro fue suficiente advertencia de la estupidez que acababa de preguntar. No había solución posible para ella, cada vez que estaba cerca de ese hombre, su cerebro hacía cortocircuito y era incapaz de hablar de hilar un solo pensamiento coherente.

—Olvídalo —murmuró, sus mejillas adquiriendo un intenso tono rojizo—. Ha sido una pregunta estúpida.

—¿No te fías de mí, cariño?

«Cariño». Siempre la llamaba así cuando la veía en la oficina de Obito, llegando a hacerlo incluso delante de su jefe, quién se limitaba a poner los ojos en blanco y seguir con sus cosas.

¿Qué podía contestar ante eso?

«Claro que me fío de ti, evitaste que terminase debajo del techo de mi cocina».

Resopló en voz alta, llamando su atención

—Sí, claro que me fio.

Se rio.

—No lo dices muy convencida.

Se lamió los labios.

—Quizá es porque... no lo estoy, convencida quiero decir —aclaró. Entonces frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza—. No de fiarme o no de ti, sino de acompañarte.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de él.

—¿Por qué me invitas? —preguntó—. No es como si no pudieses encontrar a alguna chica que pudiese acompañarte...

Los ojos negros se cerraron sobre los suyos, dio un paso hacia ella y le cogió la barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice.

—Invitarte a una copa creo que es la manera más educada de pedirte que te unas a mí y aceptes jugar conmigo en el club —declaró sin apartar la mirada de su cuerpo—. Y, para ser totalmente claro, con jugar, me refiero a sexo. Tú y yo. Sin ropa. En la cama o dónde se tercie.

Parpadeó varias veces, abrió la boca, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue balbucear.

—¿Qué quieres... qué?

Él arqueó una delgada ceja ante tal declaración, sus labios se estiraron en una pícara sonrisa un segundo antes de posar sus manos bajo sus senos y apretarla suavemente, acercándola a él.

—Follarte, Hina —acortó su nombre.

Sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso atrás, librándose de sus manos.

—No.

Ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tienes una cita —señaló el club y, como si quisiera confirmar sus palabras, su teléfono volvió a sonar—. Lo... lo... lo ves.

Cogió el móvil del interior de la americana, respondió a la llamada y puso el altavoz.

—¿Dónde diablos estás? Llegas tarde y, con tarde, me refiero a jodidamente tarde

—Una voz masculina sonó a través del altavoz.

—Estoy justo delante de la puerta.

—¿Y por qué coño no entras? —respondió una voz que conocía. La de su jefe.

—Porque tu secretaria no quiere jugar conmigo.

La respuesta se unió a su jadeo.

—¿Cómo?

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso —protestó ella.

—¿Esa es Hinata? —La voz de Kakashi se unió al corrillo.

—¿Quién es Hinata?

—Un ratoncito de biblioteca, sexy, eso sí, pero tímido —respondió el mismo hombre.

—No soy un ratón de biblioteca —barbotó ella en gesto defensivo.

—Nop, no lo eres —aseguró él—. Y ahora que estamos de acuerdo en eso, ¿me acompañas?

—¿Vas a traerla aquí? —La voz de Obito era de completo alucine.

—Si la vieras también pensarías en ello.

—La conozco, Sasuke, lleva casi un año trabajando para mí —reclamó su hermano—. Y... joder..., Rin si das un paso más, te pongo sobre la barra del bar y te azoto el culo hasta que esté del mismo color que mi corbata.

Una ahogada respuesta femenina llegó de algún lugar.

—Esa es la pareja de mi hermano —comentó Sasuke a modo de explicación—, y de Kakashi.

¿Acababa de escuchar que había una mujer que era la pareja de dos hombres?

—Como sea, Sasuke, tráela contigo, pero entra de una vez.

La línea se cortó dejándola pasmada sin saber si mirar el teléfono o a él.

—No es posible que hayas hecho eso.

Sonrió de medio lado.

—Has dicho que llegaba tarde, así que, he avisado de que estamos fuera.

—¡Sí! ¡A mis jefes!

—Obito y Kakashi solo son tus jefes cuando estás en la oficina.

—Esto es de locos —resopló. Se apartó de él y le dio la espalda—. Tú estás de psiquiátrico y yo, oh dios, yo no estoy mucho mejor.

—La locura es parte esencial de la vida —aceptó él, atrapándola por la cintura para atraerla hacia su cuerpo. No se molestó en disimular su propia excitación cuando la apretó contra su cuerpo, dejando que notase la dura erección que se apretaba contra su trasero—. Vamos, Hina. Di que sí. Ven a tomarte algo conmigo y, si después no quieres jugar, prometo guardarme las manos para mí.

Se mordió el labio inferior, excitada por el contacto.

—No son tus manos las que me preocupan —admitió.

Su aliento le acarició el oído.

—¿Tengo que hacerte un juramento de boyscout? —la acarició con su voz—. Prometo no hacer nada que tú no desees que haga. Hinata entrecerró los ojos, evaluando sus palabras, pensando en el verdadero motivo que la había llevado allí para empezar. ¿Se atrevería a dar ese paso?

—Si intentas alguna cosa... —Sasuke la ciñó aún más, descansando la barbilla sobre su hombro, debiendo inclinarse sobre ella para hacerlo.

—Cuando intente algo, lo sabrás —le aseguró—, ya que te avisaré antes.

Gimió interiormente, eso precisamente, era lo que más le preocupaba.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Kelly Dreams, Conquistada. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Sasuke había prometido mantener las manos para sí mismo, pero no había dicho nada sobre la idea de fantasear con ella y hacerla partícipe de esas fantasías. Le encantaba ver cómo se sonrojaba, cómo sus ojos chispeaban y lo fulminaban obligándolo a interrumpir la descripción de sus intenciones. Debía confesar que hubo un par de momentos en el que temió que diese media vuelta y saliese huyendo, especialmente cuando llegaron a la sala principal del club, dónde se detuvo de golpe.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos y un agónico jadeo escapando de sus labios, retrocedió con tanta rapidez que se habría caído si no la hubiese cogido entre sus brazos.

—Respira, cariño, respira —le susurró al oído.

—Esto... esto es...

—El Triple Trouble —declaró con un ronco susurro en su oreja—. Un lugar perfecto para jugar, ¿no te parece?

Tragó y se quedó allí, inmóvil. Y él la dejó. Quería darle tiempo para acostumbrarse, para tomar una decisión. Si no estaba preparada para ese tipo de juegos, la dejaría ir. Pero no iba a hacerlo sin pelear. Estaba decidido a tenerla, conquistarla iba a ser el desafío más dulce de todos.

—Dime una cosa, Hina —le acarició el arco de la oreja con los labios—. ¿Qué llevas debajo de la falda?

Ella se tensó, se giró lo justo para poder mirarle.

—Ropa interior.

Sus labios se curvaron ante la directa respuesta.

—¿Qué clase de ropa interior?

Se la imaginaba con un diminuto tanga cubriendo su pubis y hundiéndose traviesamente entre los dos melocotones que formaban su trasero en forma de corazón, un coqueto liguero rodeando sus caderas y tiñendo de color sus muslos. Sabía por el tacto de sus pechos que llevaba sujetador y sin relleno. Sus senos eran llenos, suculentos y los pezones que destacaban en la tela del vestido... se moría por probarlos.

Un ligero tirón de su sexo le recordó que su pene estaba de acuerdo con él y sus apreciaciones.

—Ven, vamos a saludar antes de que decidan saltar sobre mí.

Notó su vacilación, la sintió temblar incluso, algo le decía que más que miedo era nerviosismo. Podía ser un tímido ratoncillo, pero él no le era indiferente. La había sentido estremecerse bajo sus manos, el titubeo en su voz y el color en sus mejillas había sido inmediato y rematadamente sexy. Hinata era cálida, de una forma sencilla, sin pretensiones y aquello le gustaba, pero al mismo tiempo, aquella chispa que había visto en sus ojos cuando la llamaron ratón de biblioteca... Dios. Deseaba verla perder la compostura, dejar a un lado la timidez y dar rienda suelta a la emoción desenfrenada que había vislumbrado en sus ojos.

La deseaba, fuese como fuese, la deseaba y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta, no cuando esa negativa tenía de verdadero lo que él de santo. Esa gatita iba a caer, solo era cuestión de tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Kelly Dreams, Conquistada. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

—¿Qué parte de quedamos a las nueve no has entendido?

Su recibimiento no pudo ser más cálido, pensó con ironía.

—Díselo al jefe del departamento de bomberos —replicó cogiendo uno de los taburetes libres e invitándola a tomar asiento—. Siéntate, cariño.

Obito, quién tenía a su novia apoyada contra él parecía verdaderamente atónito ante la presencia de Hinata.

—Joder, ¿de verdad eres mi secretaria?

La réplica de Kakashi no se hizo de rogar. Al ser socio de su hermano y trabajar en la misma empresa, conocía de sobra a la chica.

—A partir del lunes, quiero este atuendo como nuevo uniforme de trabajo —expuso recorriéndola con abierta apreciación con la mirada.

—Por encima de mi cadáver.

La réplica de la otra mujer no se hizo esperar. A juzgar por la forma en que se encogió y sonrojó, acababa de darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

—Cálmate, fierecilla, solo tengo ojos para ti —le aseguró Kakashi con un guiño.

—Sí, claro —rumió en un hilillo de voz.

—Hoy estás muy respondona, Rin—añadió Obito, acercándola más a él.

—No sé de quién será la culpa.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una divertida mirada y mientras Obito sacudía la cabeza, su amigo añadió:

—Nena, a menos que quieras que Obito te castigue, mantén la boquita cerrada. Su respuesta fue echarle la lengua.

—¿Y Shisui? —preguntó buscando a su hermano por la sala.

—Izumi tenía un nuevo caso y ha ido a echarle una mano —comentó Itachi poniendo los ojos en blanco—. A Suna.

—¿A Suna? Joder, sí que le ha dado fuerte.

—Hinata, y... ¿cómo es que has terminado por aquí?

El interés en la voz de Kakashi era genuino, así como la curiosidad que subyacía en sus palabras.

—Una mejor pregunta sería, ¿cómo demonios has terminado con él? —añadió Obito inclinándose para coger el vaso que Itachi había dejado en la barra y pasárselo a la mujer que permanecía apoyada entre sus piernas.

—Ha sido... cas... casualidad —tragó, mortificada por el temblor en su voz.

—No dejes que te intimiden, no son tan fieros como parecen.

Hinata le dedicó una agradecida sonrisa a Rin, quién acabó pegando un salto en el regazo de Obito.

—Alguien está haciendo méritos para ganarse un castigo.

La aludida pegó un salto, abandonando a Obito para acercarse ahora a Kakashi.

—De eso nada —replicó acercándose al mejor amigo y socio de Obito—. No he hecho nada que merezca un castigo.

—Nena, lo estás haciendo ahora mismo desafiándole —le recordó su otro jefe.

—Me encantan estos encuentros entre vosotros tres, es como asistir a un partido de tenis con Rin como pelota —se burló Itachi poniéndole a él una cerveza fría—. ¿Qué te pongo, gatita?

—¿Qué te apetece beber?

Señaló la cerveza que le había puesto delante.

—Lo mismo que él.

—Así que eres una chica de cerveza negra —ronroneó Itachi, abriendo una de las neveras para extraer una bebida—. Curioso.

—No empieces —lo atajó, se apoyó sobre la barra, extendiendo el brazo de manera protectora tras su acompañante—, o llamaré a Konan y la lanzaré sobre ti como el Huracán Katrina.

—El Katrina es una brisa primaveral comparado con esa mujer —resopló. La pequeña Konan había sido su vecina durante la infancia, diez años menor que Itachi, había sido una adolescente enamorada de su hermano mayor, un verdadero grano en el culo que había crecido para convertirse en una mujer fabulosa y con las metas claras.

Ahora estaba planeando conseguir una excedencia y trasladarse de su actual residencia a Ame para vivir con el mayor de los Uchiha. Oh, sí, Itachi no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo. Pero su hermano se merecía la felicidad que encontraba al lado de esa polvorilla y todos sabían que no había nadie que lo haría más feliz que Konan.

—Está decidida a mudarse sin importar lo que yo tenga que decir al respecto.

—Lo cual lo hace una mujer inteligente —aseguró Obito, mirando a su compañera, quién le devolvía la mirada con cierta timidez.

—Aquí tienes, gatita —le sirvió Itachi la consumición que había pedido—. ¿Quieres un vaso?

Negó con la cabeza, cogió la botella y se la llevó suavemente a los labios para dar un breve trago.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿cómo vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de papá? —preguntó, sacando el tema antes de que empezaran a enzarzarse en otras cosas. No siempre podían reunirse todos, el hecho de que Shisui faltase era un indicativo de ello, así que, intentaban mantenerse en contacto pasándose por el Triple Trouble.

—Mamá quiere que movamos el culo al rancho y hagamos una barbacoa —informó Obito—. No quiere que el tío Tajima ponga sus pezuñas y, cito textualmente, «sobre mis costillas de cerdo».

—Mikoto es una mujer inteligente —aseguró Kakashi abrazando ahora a Rin. La chica parecía estar conforme con ese arreglo, Obito estaba más centrado que nunca y eso hacía que la chica fuese considerada ya de la familia.

Ese pensamiento lo llevó a mirar a Hinata, quien permanecía en silencio echando fugaces vistazos a la sala principal. Reprimió una sonrisa.

—Tiene que serlo para no haberle pegado a papá todavía una patada en el culo —aseguró Itachi—. Entonces, nos organizaremos para ir el próximo fin de semana al rancho y empezar a prepararlo todo. Llamaré a Shisui para avisarle.

—Dile de mi parte, que como no vaya, me ocuparé personalmente de contarle a Izumi todas las trastadas que hacía de pequeño.

—Eres vengativo, socio.

Obito miró a su mujer, se levantó del taburete, la cogió de la mano y la arrancó sin esfuerzo del abrazo de su mejor amigo para morrearse sin más con ella.

—Oh, no lo sabes tú bien.

Dicho eso, cogió a la chica y se la echó al hombro. Le magreó el culo y dejó caer la palma abierta con fuerza suficiente para que resonara y ella empezase a pelear y gritar como una banshie.

—Nos vemos después, si todavía estáis por aquí —declaró Obito llevándose a su mujer pese a las protestas de ella.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Kelly Dreams, Conquistada. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Ese hombre iba a matarla y ni siquiera necesitaría las manos, sus palabras eran un arma mucho más afilada y letal que cualquier posible acto y estaban haciendo estragos en su cuerpo. Hinata sentía la piel tirante, la humedad se había instalado en forma de sudor entre sus pechos. Tensos, empujaban contra la tela del sujetador, los pezones duros se frotaban con cada movimiento obligándola a mantener la espalda recta para evitar aquella deliciosa tortura. Y señor, qué maldito calor, el ardor se había instalado en su cuerpo y había ido creciendo en intensidad al igual que su excitación, siempre espoleada por la sensual y profunda voz masculina, que hablaba sin cortarse un pelo de lo que realmente le apetecía.

¿Y ese lugar? ¡Cristo! Nunca había estado en un lugar así. Ni siquiera estaba segura de entender algunas de las cosas que pasaban allí, el chasquido de lo que parecía un látigo, gemidos y gritos de hombres y mujeres por igual... Ni siquiera la música podía ahogarlos y, lo peor de todo es que todos esos gemidos la estaban poniendo cachonda.

—¿Todo bien, cariño? —Volvió la mirada hacia la derecha, dónde Sasuke permanecía sentado, disfrutando de su cerveza fría.

No. Nada estaba bien. La piel le hormigueaba bajo la maldita tela, el sujetador parecía haber encogido una talla comprimiendo sus hinchados pechos y el tanga, aquella maldita prenda parecía dispuesta a darle la noche ajustándose más a su empapado e hinchado sexo.

—Estupendamente.

Alguien resopló al otro lado de la barra, su segundo jefe, Kakashi, sonría perezosamente mientras degustaba su propia bebida.

—Mientes igual de mal que mi Rin.

Rin era la mujer que había conocido al llegar, la misma a la que Obito se había echado al hombro mientras ella chillaba y pataleaba, diciéndole un montón de improperios. Su jefe parecía estar mucho más cómodo que ella misma con su presencia en el local, tanto así que no se había cortado cuando le metió mano a su chica y le comió luego la boca delante de todos.

—¿Por qué no la llevas a uno de los reservados, Sasuke? —indicó Itachi con un gesto de la barbilla hacia la zona de sofás—. Los altavoces están justo encima y amortiguan mucho más el sonido... ambiental.

Su sagaz acompañante, deslizó la mano alrededor de su cintura y tiró de ella al tiempo que se levantaba de su propio taburete.

—Tengo una idea mucho mejor. —Sin más, la hizo girar, la atrajo hacia sí y, tras enterrar ambas manos en su melena, bajó sobre su boca y la besó.

Todo pensamiento coherente o protesta que pudiese emerger de sus labios se extinguió de un plumazo, su boca se apropió de la suya, exigente, dominante, decidido a no hacer prisioneros.

—Y esa idea te incluye a ti, fuera de esa tortura —tiró del escote de su vestido—, y jugando conmigo.

No pudo evitar tensarse ante su comentario, si su idea de jugar se parecía en algo a lo que veía a su alrededor.

—No creo que esto sea... para mí.

Se separó lo justo para mirarla.

—No lo es —declaró seguro—, por eso tú y yo, vamos a irnos al piso de arriba.

Parpadeó, pero eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer, porque su sexy rescatador la cogió de la mano y la arrastró sin preámbulos a través de la sala sin dejarse influir por sus intentos de detenerle.

—Sasuke, espera —pidió tambaleándose sobre los tacones que llevaba, los cuales eran más altos de los que acostumbraba a usar—. Vas a tirar... oh dios.

—Vamos a jugar —declaró cogiéndola en brazos y echándosela al hombro como si fuese un fardo.

Jadeó, pero su acto la excitó.

—Pero tú has dicho...

—...que te avisaría antes de hacerlo.

Dejaron atrás el bar, dónde Itachi intentaba no reír abiertamente, las zonas de juego extremas, como ella las había apodado y entraron en un largo pasillo que se dividía en un tramo de escaleras.

Sasuke se detuvo entonces ante las escaleras, la deslizó al suelo y, sin previo aviso, la empujó contra la pared. La deseaba, la deseaba con desesperación, pero le había dado su palabra y, si ella no quería quedarse, no iba a obligarla. La aprisionó con su cuerpo, la espalda femenina quedó presionada contra la pared, con los brazos por encima de la cabeza, uno de sus muslos entre sus piernas desplazando el vestido hacia arriba. Los suaves y mullidos senos se apretaban contra su pecho, pero eran sus ojos abiertos con una pizca de temor, mezclada con pasión e incertidumbre quienes le obligaron a ir más despacio.

—¿Quieres irte, Hinata? —preguntó con voz ronca. Sus ojos devorando los labios entreabiertos—. Dime qué es lo que deseas y te lo daré.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, buscando leer la verdad en ellos, pero se hacía difícil pensar cuando su cuerpo estaba aprisionado contra el suyo, sus senos aplastados deliciosamente contra el fuerte pecho masculino y su erección presionándose contra su estómago a través del pantalón.

—Si te quedas, haré que no te arrepientas —insistió—, pero si deseas irte... no te detendré.

Se lamio los labios y dijo lo único que podía decir; la verdad.

—No sé lo que quiero —aceptó en voz alta. Lo deseaba, oh, sí, lo deseaba como nunca, pero no estaba segura de si seguir adelante fuese lo más sensato.

Sasuke le acarició el rostro y apoyó la frente contra la suya.

—En ese caso, veamos si podemos descubrirlo juntos—declaró bajando la boca sobre la de ella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Kelly Dreams, Conquistada. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Sasuke gimió al sentir la suavidad de su boca, sus labios se entreabrieron tímidamente para él permitiéndole incursionar en el interior. Ella sabía a crema y licor, dulce y ardiente, un néctar al que muy bien podría hacerse adicto. En la posición de completa indefensión en la que la tenía, sin permitirle movimiento alguno, poseía todo el control, su boca mandaba y exigía una respuesta que ella le proporcionó con la más tibia de las caricias. El cálido aliento se mezclaba con el suyo, sus lenguas se tocaban una y otra vez en un silencioso intento de conocerse íntimamente retrocediendo ella cuando él avanzaba. Sus labios se sentían suaves y húmedos bajo los suyos, su boca se volvía tan hambrienta como la suya y un beso ya no fue suficiente.

—Te deseo —confesó lamiéndole los labios. Sus manos cedieron permitiéndole moverse ligeramente, recuperando una posición más cómoda mientras amoldaba su cintura y volvía a tomar su boca en breves y húmedos besos—. Deseo mucho más de ti, Hinata.

Ella gimió en su boca, su cuerpo era un puñado de nervios corriendo a toda velocidad, su cerebro se había licuado con el primer contacto de sus labios, su sabor era adictivo y por lo mismo peligroso.

—Sube conmigo. —Abandonó sus labios y empezó a dejar pequeños besos y mordiscos por su rostro, ascendiendo hasta su oreja y deteniéndose en el lóbulo, chupeteando el pendiente en forma de bola que lo adornaba—. Juega conmigo esta noche, cariño.

Ella gimió, ladeando la cabeza, estremeciéndose ante las suaves descargas eléctricas que sus atenciones lanzaban por todo su cuerpo hasta desembocar en la húmeda excitación que aumentaba entre sus piernas.

—Sasuke...

—Sí, Hina —le respondió apartándose de ella lo justo para verle el rostro—. Solo dime que sí.

¿Se atrevería a decirle que sí? ¿Se atrevería a dar rienda suelta a su pasión y entregarse al hombre por el que había estado suspirando desde el mismo momento en que lo conoció? Ella no era su tipo, no iba a engañarse con ello, solo era la secretaria de su hermano, una mujer común y corriente, ¿y él se estaba interesando en ella? ¿Quería llevársela a la cama? ¿Follarla allí mismo?

Cerró los ojos durante un instante y suspiró, si Cenicienta había tenido su noche, ¿por qué no iba a tenerla ella?

—Solo por esta noche...

Sonrió ampliamente, se lamió lentamente los labios y respondió.

—Será suficiente para empezar —aseguró tomando nuevamente su boca—. Y este es tan buen lugar como otro para hacerlo.

Hinata jadeó cuando Sasuke la empujó escaleras arriba hasta un recoveco medio oculto en el descansillo, la apretó contra la pared y se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola caer a sus pies para luego besarla con ardor. Las manos fuertes y masculinas moldearon sus pechos por encima del vestido, los pulgares hicieron contacto con sus pezones ya duros, atormentándolos con caricias interminables.

Dejó que sus manos vagaran sobre la camisa que todavía conservaba, uno por uno los botones fueron cediendo, sus uñas arañaron suavemente la piel mientras resbalaba la tela de sus hombros dejando a la vista la bronceada y suave piel masculina. Sus hombros eran anchos, duros, su pecho marcado por trabajados pectorales y abdominales, el hombre era magnífico y no tenía un solo gramo de grasa en cuerpo.

Sus manos obraron con la misma rapidez sobre la cremallera lateral del vestido, la bajó con un gruñido y empezó a resbalar la elástica tela por los hombros femeninos hasta bajársela a la altura de la cintura, dejando sus brazos atrapados en el proceso. Se la comía con la mirada, disfrutando de cada centímetro de su piel, buscando sus labios en breves pero intensos besos mientras sus manos seguían descendiendo ahora por encima del vestido. La moldeó con lentitud, apretándose contra ella, introduciéndose en el hueco de sus piernas.

Hundió las manos en su pelo, sosteniéndose anclada en sus brazos, sin dejar de besarle, disfrutando del ardor y el calor del momento. Los dedos masculinos acariciaron el borde de la falda del vestido, jugando con su piel y arrancándole pequeños jadeos mientras su boca bajaba por la columna de su cuello, sembrando pequeños besos que lo llevaron a enterrar el rostro entre sus pechos y aspirar su aroma. No pudo evitar temblar de placer al sentir su lengua deslizándose sobre su piel, su lengua atrapó uno de los endurecidos pezones por encima del encaje del sujetador, succionándolo en el interior de su boca, mojando la tela mientras se daba un festín con su pecho. La enloquecía sentir su erección pegada a su estómago a través del pantalón y solo podía pensar en lo delicioso que sería sentirse sin tanta ropa de por medio.

Jadeó al sentirse alzada.

—Rodéame con las piernas.

Lo hizo y él la apretó contra la pared una vez más, deslizando ahora las manos por debajo de la falda del vestido hasta cerrarse sobre sus caderas. La suave piel de su trasero se encontró con sus dedos, una suave exploración que la hizo gemir al notar sus manos apretándola tan íntimamente.

Sasuke volvió a ocuparse de esos magníficos pechos, dejó un pezón y se encargó de succionar rápidamente el otro. Amasó las prietas carnes, hundiéndose lo suficiente entre ellas para notar la empapada tela que cubría el hinchado sexo femenino. Los cálidos jugos resbalaban por los muslos, una clara evidencia de que el rato que habían pasado en la barra, la había excitado.

—Estás caliente —ronroneó entre lametones—, mojada, muy mojada.

Apretó ciñó los muslos en respuesta, sus dedos se deslizaron a través de su pelo mientras se derretía en sus brazos.

—Sasuke —gimió su nombre, frotándose contra su erección, consiguiendo un bajo y placentero siseo en respuesta—. Esto... esto es una locura.

Él sonrió y deslizó el dedo corazón a lo largo de la suave y depilada entrepierna, acariciando la tela que ocultaba el centro de su calor. Su recompensa llegó de la mano de un ahogado gemido y el repentino estremecimiento femenino.

—Es parte del juego —murmuró buscando ahora su mirada, deseando ver su rostro ruborizado, sus ojos brillantes de placer—, y tú eres una compañera de juegos perfecta.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sus caricias la estaban volviendo loca, su mano se había desplazado hasta cubrirla casi por completo desde atrás, uno de sus dedos la acariciaba de atrás hacia delante friccionando la tela con su sobre excitado sexo y no podía hacer nada excepto permitírselo y gemir en respuesta.

—Estás empapada —continuó susurrándole eróticamente al oído—, tan excitada que me mojas los dedos.

Hinata se inclinó hacia delante, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, ocultando su cara en su hombro mientras la intensidad y el placer iban en aumento.

—Ey —le susurró apretándola contra él—. No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse, dulzura. Así es como deseo tenerte, mojada, empapada, excitada y dispuesta a jugar conmigo.

Las uñas se le clavaron en la espalda haciéndolo dar un respingo, excitándolo si cabía todavía más.

—Así que mi ratoncilla tiene uñas —ronroneó al tiempo que sumergía el dedo por debajo de la tela, acariciando la húmeda y caliente carne—. Sí, esto es lo que quiero...

Gimió ante la inesperada invasión, su dedo la penetraba lentamente, con movimientos uniformes, su respiración se hizo demasiado pesada, la necesidad de aire la llevo a incorporarse en la medida de lo posible, pegándose de nuevo a la pared mientras se sostenía sobre sus hombros. Sus caderas empezaron a seguir la cadencia de la suave penetración, animándolo a ir más lejos, a penetrarla más profundamente.

—Oh, dios —gimió aferrándose con desesperación a sus hombros, sus rodillas haciendo presión para poder seguirle el ritmo—, Sasuke...

Se permitió el lujo de contemplarla mientras montaba su dedo, complacido por el rubor de la pasión que veía en sus mejillas, y el fuego encendido en sus ojos.

—Si pudieras verte ahora —ronroneó cambiando su peso durante un instante para poder sostenerla—, tan sexy, tan jodidamente sexy.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sus labios húmedos e hinchados por sus besos se entreabrían dejando escapar pequeños jadeos, todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas, sus pezones encerrados en el confinamiento del sujetador estaban sensibles, demasiado sensibles, pero no era suficiente, deseaba más.

—Sasuke... yo... por favor —gimió inclinándose hacia delante, su boca buscando la de él en un húmedo beso—. Quiero... necesito...

Ante su tímida petición, él frotó su dura y palpitante erección contra su estómago sin dejar en ningún momento de atormentar su sexo.

—¿Esto? —le susurró con tono ronco—. ¿Quieres que te folle? ¿Quieres que te llene por completo?

Se mordió el labio inferior. ¡Sí! ¡Señor, sí! Lo deseaba, quería sentirse repleta por él, lo necesitaba. Si la dejaba ahora, dios, si la dejaba así no respondería de sí misma.

—Sí —murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior—, por favor, hazlo... tómame.

Hinata gimió cuando él retiró el dedo, la sensación de insatisfacción y abandono estaba punto de traer lágrimas a sus ojos.

—Desabróchame el pantalón —su voz sonó ronca en su oído—, y coge un preservativo del bolsillo trasero.

Ella se lamió los labios, sus ojos se encontraron una vez más.

—Hazlo, es parte del juego.

Aquella debía ser la situación más extraña en la que había estado jamás, medio desnuda, jodidamente caliente y a punto de ser follada en un hueco del descanso de un club erótico. Y no podía encontrar un maldito motivo por el que aquello no la excitara incluso más.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, extrajo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un pequeño cuadradito de papel y descendió entre sus cuerpos para desabrocharle el pantalón y dejar libre la dura y palpitante erección que salto a su mano tan pronto se vio libre. Su sexo era suave, caliente y lo notaba duro contra la palma de su mano.

—Cariño, si realmente quieres que te folle, tendrás que dejar de acariciarme así —aseguró entre bajos gruñidos—. Ponme el preservativo, quiero follarte.

Lamiéndose una vez más el labio inferior, se tomó un momento antes de romper el envoltorio y enfundarlo con la protección.

—Eres una buena chica —gimió, sus caricias lo habían puesto al borde, necesitaba tenerla tanto como ella lo deseaba, o quizás más—. Mi dulce y caliente buena chica.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar, la empujó contra la pared, sujetándola así para poder conducirse a su entrada y penetrarla profundamente con una única embestida que lo dejó alojado profundamente en su interior. Sus paredes vaginales lo apretaban formando una empuñadura perfecta, toda ella se tensaba a su alrededor, relajándose de nuevo, gozando de su tamaño, dejando escapar suaves jadeos entrecortados mientras clavaba una vez más las uñas en sus hombros.

Iba a dejarlo marcado pensó con irónica diversión un instante antes de retirarse para volver a embestirla, impulsando sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, follándola con ardor. Sus gemidos hacían eco en las solitarias escaleras, el sonido de la húmeda carne chocando entre sí ocupó el lugar de la banda sonora, excitándolos a ambos.

Ella no podía respirar, todo su cuerpo estaba sobrecargado, el arrollador placer del momento la apabullaba.

—Sasuke... ay dios, Sasuke... —gemía su nombre una y otra vez.

Su amante se impulsó nuevamente en su interior, más fuerte, más profundo, robándole hasta el aliento.

—Sí, dulzura, justo así... —gruñó impulsándose ahora con fuertes estocadas hasta que por fin la sintió apretándole, sus paredes internas se cerraron a su alrededor mientras emergía un grito de liberación urgiéndole a unirse a ella en su propio éxtasis poco tiempo después.

Jadeante y agotada, dejó caer las piernas, terminando apoyada a duras penas contra la pared.

—Ay dios —gimió al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer—. Ay dios, ay dios, hay dios... ¡Ha podido vernos cualquiera! —Sonrió ladino, se hizo cargo del preservativo y volvió a enfundarse los pantalones.

—En ello reside lo divertido de este juego, cariño —le dedicó un guiño—. Yo lo llamo, «follada infraganti».

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le dio tiempo. Depositó el preservativo en una papelera que parecía demasiado conveniente y tiró de ella una vez más, instándola a subir.

—Y no ha sido más que el principio.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Kelly Dreams, Conquistada. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Ninguna de las fantasías de Hinata podía haberse asemejado siquiera a la realidad, ésta superaba con creces todas y cada una de las sensaciones y perfección del momento. Cuando se encontró con él a las puertas del club, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza el que pudiese terminar de esta manera, jugando con el hombre que protagonizaba sus sueños eróticos; aquel que los estaba haciendo realidad.

Era capaz de hipnotizarla con sus palabras, conseguir que hiciese las cosas más impensables como estar con él en una habitación temática de un club erótico, vestida únicamente con ropa interior y disfrutando de una tardía cena.

—¿La cena también forma parte del juego? —preguntó disfrutando de unos canapés.

Sasuke, vestido únicamente con los pantalones, descalzo, sin camisa, con el pelo negro revuelto por sus manos, balanceaba el vino en su copa, mirándola por debajo de unas espesas pestañas desde su asiento.

—No se puede jugar bien con el estómago vacío, cariño —aseguró levantando su copa hacia ella en un mudo brindis.

Ladeó ligeramente el rostro, sus ojos encontraron tímidamente los de él. Ni siquiera el pasional interludio en el descanso de las escaleras podía evitar ese toque de timidez innata en Hinata.

—No dejas de llamarme así, ¿por qué?

Esbozó una sensual sonrisa y se encogió de hombros con gracia.

—Encaja contigo —declaró. Dejó su copa a un lado y se levantó—. Eres suave, pequeñita, blandita —murmuró acariciándole el labio inferior con la yema de los dedos—, y malditamente sexy. Sentada detrás del escritorio, con esos enormes ojos de cervatillo mirándome desde detrás de las gafas... Una cosita dulce y deliciosa.

Se inclinó sobre su cuello, mordiéndola suavemente sólo para lamerla después arrancando un suave gemido. El canapé que todavía sujetaba cayó de lado, manchando el suelo, quedando del todo olvidado.

—Así que, creí que «cariño» era lo adecuado —aseguró lamiendo su camino hacia la oreja, seduciéndola con su lengua, sin dejar que ninguna otra parte del cuerpo la rozara—. ¿Sabes? He tenido sueños húmedos contigo. He fantaseado con esos labios carnosos sobre mí, con esos dedos acariciándome, tu lengua lamiéndome, esos hermosos dientes mordisqueándome... He fantaseado con tu boca haciéndole todas esas cosas a mi polla, Hinata.

Sus palabras la mareaban, la dejaban maleable y dispuesta, su boca la atormentaba con placer, haciendo que se le acelerara la respiración y su corazón bombeara más rápidamente. Su piel se volvía receptiva ante la más sensible de las caricias, los duros pezones seguían empujando contra la tela, demandando nuevamente atención, su sexo volvía a estar hambriento de atención, los jugos resbalaban más allá de la tela mojándole los muslos, el olor almizclado del sexo sobre sus cuerpos la excitaba incluso más. Estaba nuevamente excitada, deseándole.

Las imágenes se habían ido formando en su mente al tiempo que las relataba. Podía verse ante él, arrodillada en el suelo, desnuda, con las manos acariciándole las nalgas, retirando el calzoncillo para descubrir su dura y palpitante erección. Su sexo expuesto, abierto y goteante, pulsaría deseando ser llenado por aquella dura verga, sus senos acabarían frotándose contra sus piernas mientras se amamantaba de él. Se le hacía la boca agua con sólo imaginárselo, ella, la más tímida de las mujeres deseaba follarle con la boca, chuparlo y lamerlo hasta que todo lo que pudiese hacer fuera suplicarle que terminara y sólo entonces lo tomaría más profundamente, todo lo que pudiera conduciéndole al orgasmo y tragándose su semilla.

Se obligó a dar un paso atrás, sus ojos esquivaron rápidamente la inquisitiva mirada oscura de Sasuke, los nervios regresaron y la incomodidad y desventaja de encontrarse en ropa interior cobraron vida nuevamente trayendo a la tímida mujer que se sonrojaba cada vez que él la miraba.

—Eres tan trasparente —aseguró recorriéndola con la mirada—. Tan clara, tan dulce y tímida... y al mismo tiempo, hay tanta pasión dentro de ti...

Se lamió los labios, sus manos se cruzaron delante de su vientre, incómoda, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellas.

—Una pasión que quiero volver a ver en esos ojos —murmuró cerniéndose sobre ella—, quiero ver a la mujer que me clavó las uñas, la que me apretó entre sus muslos y deseo su boca sobre mí. Te deseo lamiéndome, chupándome, follándome con fuerza con esa dulce boquita y, a cambio, te daré lo mismo...

Sasuke la vio tragar, vio como sus ojos azules se oscurecían con cada una de sus palabras, como bajaba la mirada a la cremallera abierta de su pantalón y se lamía los labios y tuvo que luchar con la maldita urgencia de tumbarla en el suelo allí mismo y conducirse profundamente en ella, poseerla una vez más hasta que fuesen un único cuerpo y seguir incluso después de ello.

Estaba enloquecido, febril, la deseaba con desesperación, imágenes de ella en todas las posiciones imaginables, de él tomándola una y otra vez, saciándose en ella para volver a empezar de nuevo. Estaba embrujado, esa mujer lo tenía embrujado.

—Desnúdate —ordenó mientras se llevaba las manos al pantalón y lo deslizaba por sus caderas y piernas hasta quitárselo por completo. El eslip negro de licra se amoldaba a sus curvas conteniendo su erección a duras penas—. Ahora.

Hinata se lamió los labios involuntariamente, sus ojos habían seguido cada uno de sus movimientos hasta terminar sobre la abultada erección que asomaba más allá del elástico de los calzoncillos. Se estremeció, todo su cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente, el cosquilleo volvió a su piel, sus muslos se cerraron involuntariamente ante el ramalazo de placer que penetró en su sexo. Su lengua abandonó la húmeda cavidad de su boca para mojarse el labio inferior, la lujuria crecía lentamente aumentando con el combustible que le proporcionaba el magnífico ejemplar masculino que tenía ante sí, pero era incapaz de moverse, incapaz de hacer algo más que mirarle embobada.

—Desnuda, cariño —repitió con voz firme, profunda y endiabladamente sexy. Una suave caricia que descendió por la espalda femenina como una oleada de corriente.

Sus ojos se encontraron entonces, le sostuvo la mirada, permitiéndole retirarla si así lo deseaba, pero desafiándola a pesar de todo.

—Quítatelo para mí —murmuró nuevamente, apenas una suave caricia—. Y ven aquí.

Un profundo suspiro atravesó los labios femeninos un segundo antes de que las temblorosas manos alcanzaran el broche trasero del sujetador. Los tirantes se deslizaron por sus brazos, las copas liberaron sus pechos mientras el pequeño trozo de lencería caía al suelo.

La mirada de Sasuke sobre ella era como un afrodisíaco, aumentaba su apetito y el ver su complacencia le daba la seguridad que necesitaba para continuar.

Enganchó los dedos en la cinturilla del tanga y empezó a tirar de él pasando por sus caderas, deslizándolo a lo largo de sus piernas para finalmente sacárselo y dejarlo caer a un lado.

Él se lamió los labios, parecía querer decir alguna cosa, pero no podía encontrar las palabras.

—Y parece que al final me he salido con la mía —murmuró por fin recorriéndola lentamente con la mirada—. Te tengo para mí, completamente y a mi merced.

Sonrió tímidamente, pero caminó hacia él deteniéndose únicamente a un par de centímetros de distancia.

—No eres el único que ha ganado aquí —murmuró ella esbozando una suave sonrisa—, me estás dando mucho más de lo que imaginas.

Sonrió, esa curvatura de sus labios que decían muchas cosas sin necesidad de palabras.

—Ven aquí.

—Ah-ah —Lo detuvo diciéndole que no con un dedo.

Respiró profundamente, se lamió los labios, se dejó caer de rodillas y deslizó las manos por las fuertes piernas masculinas acariciando sus nalgas. Enganchó el elástico de los calzoncillos y los bajó dejando a la vista su erecto sexo. Se lamió los labios y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una expectante. Sasuke estaba esperando a ver que hacía, su mirada llena de deseo. Aquello le dio ánimo para continuar, su lengua acarició la dura erección sobre la tela y finalmente, sus dientes se engancharon en ésta, tirando de ella hacia abajo, dejando libre la erección con la que pensaba darse un banquete.

Sasuke contuvo el aliento cuando la lengua femenina serpenteó sobre la punta de su erección, lamiendo la gota de líquido pre seminal que la coronaba. Su caricia fue suave, pero suficiente para hacerlo apretar los dientes y los puños que descansaban a ambos lados de su cadera. Aquella lengua rosada lo recorría desde la punta a la raíz provocándole deliciosos estremecimientos, la visión de ese pelo negro balanceándose al compás de sus movimientos era muy erótico y las ganas de tomarlo entre sus manos y hundir las manos en él se hacía cada vez más apremiante.

Su boca era pura dicha, una abrasadora delicia que lo envolvía y succionaba haciéndolo temblar. Entonces, esos carnosos labios se separaron y ella lo succionó, despacio al principio, como tanteando su tamaño, probando su sabor, buscando la mejor manera de tomarlo en su boca.

—Joder —jadeó lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás, sus caderas abalanzándose hacia delante sin previo aviso—. Sí, así... dios... cariño... sí...

Una pequeña succión, una pasada de su lengua envolviendo la punta de su verga, un pequeño pellizco de sus dientes... Se obligó a separar más las piernas para mantenerse en pie, esa mujer sería capaz de ponerlo de rodillas con su bendita boca.

Los gemidos de placer por parte de ella se alzaban por encima de la suave melodía de la música que había puesto al entrar en la habitación temática, una sinfonía mucho más agradable y erótica para sus oídos, una que muy pronto se vio coreada con sus propios gruñidos.

Sus dedos se le clavaban en las nalgas cada vez que se acercaba para succionarlo, sentía los testículos tan pesados que iba a explorar en cualquier momento. El sudor había cubierto su piel con una fina película, dejándola brillante y resbaladiza, su hinchado sexo no aguantaría más aquel asalto; iba a correrse.

—Muy bien... así... eso es... —La animaba, sin saber realmente si se lo decía a ella o a sí mismo—. Un poco más... sigue... oh sí, así...

No supo en qué momento sus manos vagaron al cabello femenino y se enredaron en él acompañando los movimientos de su cabeza, pero cuando lo succionó incluso más profundamente, aquella fue su ancla. Sus caderas empezaron a moverse por propia voluntad, penetrando su boca como deseaba penetrar su sexo, suavemente, con cuidado, pero tan profundo como ella le permitía llegar. La tensión en su cuerpo amenazaba con romperlo si no se dejaba ir, necesitaba la liberación tanto como respirar y cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, ella lo apretó en su boca, lanzándolo directamente al orgasmo.

Hinata tragó lentamente, bebiéndoselo, lamiéndolo a través del orgasmo hasta que los espasmos cedieron y el miembro se escurrió de entre sus húmedos labios. Levantó la mirada hacia él una vez más y se encontró con una traviesa sonrisa.

—Ah, cariño, creo que el conquistado aquí he sido yo.

Sonrió en respuesta, dichosa de haber podido darle un poco de lo que él le había dado a ella. Se levantó, con su ayuda, solo para terminar de nuevo entre sus brazos, pegada a su cuerpo mientras su boca se apoderaba de la propia en un húmedo e intenso beso.

—Conquistado —murmuró rompiendo el beso un momento—, ¿ese es el nombre de otro de tus juegos?

—No, cariño —negó con la cabeza—. El juego se llama «conquistada». Y ya estoy pensando en el título del próximo.

Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Debo preguntar?

La abrazó, apretándola contra él.

—Ese sería... —deslizó los labios sobre su oreja—. «Arrasada».

Um. No iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero, ese juego lo había puesto en práctica en el mismo momento en que la salvó.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Kelly Dreams, Conquistada. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

—No deja de ser curioso cómo cambian las cosas, ¿eh?

Sasuke se giró para ver a su padre, cerveza en mano, parado a su lado. Su mirada estaba puesta en sus hijos y las mujeres que estos habían traído consigo; toda una declaración de intenciones. Se habían reunido en el rancho familiar para celebrar el cumpleaños de su progenitor, una excusa como otra cualquiera para reunir a toda la familia en el mismo lugar.

—Si lo dices por la mocosa que está colgada del brazo de Itachi, no vas a decirme que no es algo que esperabas que ocurriese, antes o después.

Fiel a su estilo, su padre se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—La vida da muchas vueltas y no siempre en la dirección adecuada —comentó, mirándole de reojo—. Pero incluso eso puede enmendarse.

Sonrió de medio lado y contempló a su gente. Shisui se estaba haciendo cargo de la barbacoa mientras Izumi, su chica lo importunaba arrancándole de vez en cuando una carcajada.

Estúpidamente, le envidiaba y no era al único. Incluso Obito y Kakashi habían sido capaces de arrastrar a Rin, quién parecía estar a punto de cometer suicidio si alguno de ellos se le acercaba aún más. La pobre chica estaba avergonzada, casi aterrada, posiblemente reconcomiéndose por dentro por lo que pensarían sus padres de tan extraña relación.

—Mamá debería salvar a Rin y decirle que no la van a quemar en la hoguera —comentó divertido—, la pobre chica parece lista para lanzarse al fuego si cualquiera de sus hombres la acorrala una vez más.

Su padre se rio entre dientes.

—¿Y meterme en los asuntos de tu hermano pequeño? Ni lo sueñes —respondió de buen humor—. Ya se encargará él de introducirla en la familia, si eso es lo que desea.

Y esa era la mentalidad de sus padres. Mientras sus hijos fuesen felices, como si decidían casarse con una cabra.

—No, tus hermanos no me preocupan —continuó y lo miró de reojo—. Cada uno, a su manera, se ha hecho cargo de sus propias vidas.

Enarcó una ceja, las palabras que no había dicho pero estaban allí le picaron como el aguijón de una avispa.

—¿Y te preocupo yo? —se echó a reír—. ¿Desde cuándo? Ambos sabemos que, del cuarteto, soy el más sensato.

La mirada que le dedicó decía claramente lo que opinaba de tal afirmación.

—La sensatez no es una de tus cualidades, Sasuke —aseguró con sorna—. Tienes muchas, pero esa no es una de ellos, hijo.

Se rio a su vez.

—Touchè —admitió divertido—. Pero incluso así, no es necesario que llames a los Rangers.

El hombre se giró al escuchar el ladrido de uno de los dos labradores que vivían con ellos, entonces se volvió hacia él y le apretó el hombre.

—No, ya no hace falta que los llame.

El misticismo en la voz de su padre lo llevó a darse la vuelta y comprobar que era lo que había llamado su atención y allí estaba ella.

Vestida con unos jeans y camisa de cuadros, el pelo atado en una coleta alta y gafas, su dulce y tímida ratoncilla hizo acto de presencia.

Las dos últimas semanas se habían estado viendo esporádicamente, sin compromiso de ningún tipo, sencillamente disfrutaban de salir a comer o jugando en el Triple Trouble. En una de las últimas cenas que habían compartido la había invitado a asistir a la barbacoa, pero las dudas que había visto en los ojos femeninos habían hecho que dejase en sus manos la decisión de ir o no.

Hinata le gustaba, más de lo que estaba dispuesto a confesar, pero no quería precipitarse, no había necesidad de ello. El compromiso podía estar hecho para ciertas personas, pero no para él, al menos no todavía.

—Ve con ella y dale una cerveza —lo instó su padre—, hoy hace un calor de mil demonios.

Dicho aquello, dio media vuelta y fue hacia Obito, dispuesto a explicarle al menor de los Uchiha como se hacía la carne.

Sacudió la cabeza, sonrió para sí y salió al encuentro de su chica. Su chica, no dejaba de sonar curioso y divertido a la vez. Él, uno de los hombres con menos interés en comprometerse, estaba pensando en una mujer como algo que podría ser, en cierta forma, permanente.

—Hola —saludó ella al reunirse por fin.

—Hola, cariño —la recibió con un beso—. ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Has tenido algún problema para dar con el lugar?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Tus indicaciones y el GPS han sido de gran ayuda —aceptó. Estaba cohibida, nerviosa, mirando todo con recelo—. Yo... espero no llegar tarde.

—Para mí has llegado justo a tiempo, Hina —aseguró rodeándole la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él—. Gracias por aceptar mi invitación.

—A ti por invitarme —aceptó ella, derritiéndose en sus brazos. Esto era algo que le encantaba de ella, la sinceridad con la que mostraba sus emociones, con la que se entregaba a él y a sus juegos—. Esto... le he traído un regalo a tu padre.

La sorpresa del detalle lo llenó de ternura. Su pequeña ratoncita siempre tan detallista.

—Es una botella de vino —declaró levantando la bolsa—. Es de la bodega de mis tíos. Tienen unos viñedos en la Toscana y siempre nos mandan unas botellas.

Le quitó la bolsa, mantuvo el brazo alrededor de la cintura y la instó a caminar.

—El mejor de los regalos, te lo aseguro. —Su padre era un gran catador—. Gracias.

Negó con la cabeza, sonrojada.

—No tienes que dármelas.

—Hay muchas cosas que me encantaría darte, cariño, pero me temo que por ahora, tendrás que esperar —le dijo, susurrándole al oído—. A menos que quieras que demos un espectáculo digno de recordar.

—¡No! —El gritito que emergió de su garganta fue lo suficiente alto para que lo escuchasen todos y se girasen en su dirección. Ella enrojeció al instante, encogiéndose contra él—. Ay dios.

No pudo evitarlo, se echó a reír.

—Sasuke, deja de martirizar a mi secretaria —clamó Obito con tono divertido—, y dale algo de beber.

—Aquí no es tu secretaria, hermanito —declaró en voz alta, sin dejar de mirarla—. Es mía.

—Y eso es una declaración de intenciones en toda regla —se rio Kakashi—. Hinata. Ni se te ocurra marcharte a la competencia, si hace falta te doblamos el suelo que te ofrezca ese mentecato.

Si se arrimaba más a él acabaría fundiéndose con su cuerpo, pensó divertido.

—Me gusta mi trabajo actual, gracias, no tengo intención de cambiarlo —comentó ella luchando con la vergüenza—. Y tú no digas estupideces.

La abrazó, impidiéndole escapar al tiempo que buscaba sus ojos.

—No he dicho ninguna estupidez, nena —contestó con sinceridad—. Yo te he conquistado y ahora eres mía. Toda mía.

Bajó la boca sobre la suya y la besó, sin importarle quién estuviese mirando, deseando que lo estuviesen haciendo pues así quedaría constancia de sus propias palabras. Quizá su relación no saliese bien, quizá terminarían separándose en el futuro, pero sin importar lo que sucediese mañana, hoy ella era suya, su conquistada, su amor.


End file.
